


Seele

by 1457



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No idea what I'm doing, might continue with the rest of it another time, might read a bit funky since i'm rusty from not writing for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1457/pseuds/1457
Summary: What exactly did Bronya see in her? All she saw was a scared little girl that was a perpeutal burden, and yet that didn't stop Bronya from protecting her.Based off the Seele PV, with some insertions and liberties taken here and there.





	Seele

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like seele, I say as I write a Seele thing.   
I honestly did like the PV; dual ego is catchy (albeit engrish-y), the voice actors are phenomenal (special props to CN Dark Seele and JP White Seele!), and angst is my reason to live.
> 
> This wasn't beta read... Hahah. Feel free to correct me in the comments, my English isn't the best as always.
> 
> Leave some kudos and tell me whatcha think!

The sky was split into two; light leaked out from the gap, but there was an ominous groan as said gap gradually grew smaller. She only knew that it was their way out.

Seele’s heart was in her mouth as she tried to regain her balance whilst running; Bronya held her wrist as the petite girl ran ahead, her grey eyes narrowed in determination as they attempted to escape from _whatever_ it was that was chasing them. She didn’t dare to look back, not with all the disgusting sloshing noises that it made. Her steps left her in pain as she forced herself to _keep running, keep moving, anything but stop. _Both she and Bronya drew a sharp breath when she had stumbled, but Bronya’s strong tug helped to right herself quickly.

She admired how calm her sister could be when they were running for their lives, and internally wondered how many times Bronya had to do the same in the real world, before the both of them met. Bronya was calm, her breaths even, her steps in a steady rhythm, and yet she still managed to maintain her tight grip on Seele’s hand as she paced ahead. She looked up at the sky; the gap was still wide, _surely they would be able to make it in time?_

And then, _it_ grabbed her.

Seele let out a yelp as it pulled on her leg and sent her off balance, causing her to fall headfirst onto the hard ground and knock the wind out of her before it started dragging her backwards. This could not be happening, they were so close! Just a little bit more, and they could escape together, and live the life that they had missed out on so long ago… Why was God so adamant on keeping them apart?

“Seele!” Bronya’s panicked voice brought Seele back to her senses, and she looked down at her leg. Black tendrils of slime held her in place as she slid backwards at a terrifying speed, and Seele didn’t dare to look further back. If she did, she just might be frozen in fear, and she couldn’t afford to be. She reached out in the hopes _maybe_ disentangling the binds that connected her to that _thing_, but her panic only grew when she realised that she couldn’t reach past her thigh.

The only thing that comforted her was the sudden press of cloth against the back of her head as Bronya embraced her; the ugly shriek of metal against concrete rung in their ears as Bronya used her leg to slow down Seele’s descent, her hands tightly held onto her clothes. And when they had stopped, there was the sound of metal’s rapid movement against air, and the sound of it hitting something squelchy. Now that the binds were gone, Seele slowly got up, deep breaths racked through her small frame as she struggled to process whatever just happened.

Just how many times had Bronya saved her by now? She must have run out of fingers to count.

“Seele, hurry!” Bronya yelled as she got up, took Seele’s wrist, and the two of them started running again.

Now that their head start was gone, the disgusting thing that Seele dimly acknowledged as the Honkai (she had never seen it this disgusting, and she never wanted to see it again) had made attempts to seize them far more often than usual. Once in a while Bronya would swing her knife around and one in a while Seele would sidestep in order to avoid another attempt at being snatched away.

But it was okay. They were nearing the edge, freedom was so close.

And they took their leap of faith.

Faith? What faith?

Even faith had abandoned them, and their first sign was something distinctly alien grabbing onto anything it could reach; their clothes, their arms, and their legs. Bronya’s grip on her wrist tightened to the point where it actually hurt quite a bit, and Seele winced. But she wouldn’t complain, not when Bronya was stressed enough as she was, and she was already more than enough of a burden.

It hurt to acknowledge it, but it was the truth. She was still the scared little girl who relied on Bronya for everything, even now.

She didn’t miss the side glance that Bronya gave her, one that was calculative and grim, but she didn’t expect Bronya to swing _her body_ forward with a force unbecoming of her small frame either. Seele gasped as she felt the suction from the light in the sky beckon her over, as though it was letting her know that she was going to be safe in its depths, and she was connected to Bronya by a thin, flimsy tendril of the thing that once scared her mere seconds ago. Funny how changes in perspective happen; something that once disgusted her, was now the only thing that kept them together.

She didn’t want to enter the light. Not without Bronya.

“Bronya- Bronya please!” Seele pleaded, but she knew she was in denial. She knew Bronya best, after all, and the sad smile on her sister’s face spoke volumes.

“Seele… I’m sorry.”

Bronya’s gaze was full of affection, as though she wasn’t about to be consumed by Honkai, and Seele screamed as she was dragged away.


End file.
